


Ritual

by Shadadukal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resurrection fic set after "Flesh & Bone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th Bsg_pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompts: hands, practice, awaken.

It’s a ritual of their line. Each time a Two resurrects, several of his brothers are nearby to welcome him. They always partake in the memories that a new resurrection brings. More experience of life brings one closer to God after all, even if it’s second-hand experience.

Being in a new body is always somewhat awkward and sex helps getting in synch with the new body.

Leoben gasps as he takes his first breath after resurrecting. Three Twos are right next to the tub and help him out. Being air-locked really isn’t a pleasant way to die. Meeting Kara and being in her presence made it all worth it though. And they will meet again, except perhaps next time their roles will be reversed.

Two of his brothers towel him dry while the third is already on his knees to take his cock in his mouth.

This body may be new but by now they all know very well what brings pleasure to the body of their line.

His brother sucks and licks at his cock, while behind him another runs his hands along his spine and he feels it pulse. A swirl of tongue on the head of his cock makes him gasp and the last Two present swallows the groan that follows by bringing him into a harsh kiss full of tongue and teeth, lips devouring each other.

His hips are anchored by strong hands to prevent him from thrusting too hard into his brother’s mouth as another hand massages his balls lightly and lips burn a searing path along his spine. Leoben grabs the shoulders of the third Two in a bruising grip while his brother bends to nibble at his collarbone.

After coming hard into his brother’s mouth, Leoben finally feels centered in his new body.

Another time, he’ll return the favour, and be the one on his knees welcoming one of his brothers back.


End file.
